A partir de hoy
by Lilu'u Malfoy
Summary: Los pensamientos de Scorpius el día que le propone matrimonio a su flor de fuego, a su Lily... Lee y discubre lo que pasa por la cabeza platinada de dicho Malfoy... One-shot, R&R


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes, ni la canción son mios... Lo otro, todito sí..._

**Summary:**_ Reflejos de Scorpius el día que le propone matrimonio a su flor, Lily... _

_Regalo para SxLMalfoy y Arizgcv… Se lo merecen por ser de tanto apoyo... Y además se los prometí._

* * *

><p><em><strong>×*×*×*A partir de hoy ×*×*×*<strong>_

* * *

><p>Estaba nervioso, sabía que hoy sería un día decisivo en su vida, al final de este, vivía o moría. Parpadeó. Unos ojos verdes lo miraban. Se reflejaba en ellos, y veía un brillo en los suyos, pero no podía distinguir porque era igual al de los esmeraldas. Abrió los ojos, y en otro parpadeo, unos labios carnosos cereza le sonreían, no aguanto y se acercó, solo para rosarlos, porque al abrir sus ojos no estaban. Una pequeña brisa movió sus cabellos platinados, y escuchó como con ella venía un <em>'Te quiero', <em>pera no era el viento, era su voz. La voz de ella.

* * *

><p><em>A partir de hoy<em>

_Tu mirada es mi reflejo_

_El reflejo de mis sueños_

_Cuando sueño como un beso_

_Se transforma en un, te quiero_

_Un te quiero de tu voz_

* * *

><p>Recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, aunque para ella solo existía el hoy. Se había acercado a ella, el día Navidad, estaba sola, pues estaba enojada con su padre y si tío. Él lo estaba con ambos padres y abuelos. Sabía que fue por él, porque ella odiaba los prejuicios, y no soportaba ver como sus padres seguían, sin mirar que sus hijos eran amigos. Eso lo cambió, sus sentimientos, su forma de pensar y de actuar, todo. Por alguna razón, ella supo que él solo era un acto, siempre usaba una máscara. El tiempo no existía cuando estaba con ella, porque solo estaban ellos dos.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A partir de hoy<em>

_Has cambiado lo que siento_

_Siento que a cada momento_

_Se desaparece el tiempo_

_Cuando estoy contigo amor_

_Sólo estamos tú y yo_

* * *

><p>Podía vivir sin todo. Sin dinero, sin casa, sin estudios, incluso sin familia. Solo la necesitaba a ella. Sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus risas, sus besos, sobre todo sus besos. Y de alguna manera, sabía que con ella era igual. Ella de él, y él todo, completo de ella.<p>

Su corazón, estaba con ella desde el principio. Sus secretos, el único lo revelaría hoy. Su ilusión, estar con ella siempre, en cada lugar cada rincón, solo con ella. Ella era su locura, ella su razón, ella le devolvía la cordura, y solo ella se la quitaba.

La amaba hasta el cielo, y el cielo es infinito. No sabía cómo había sobrevivido sin ella un año, y eso que la veía más de lo que le gustaría a todos, pero él la extraño cada segundo. Ese año fue al más largo de su vida, pues su mente estaba en ella en todo momento. Hasta hoy.

* * *

><p><em>No hace falta más<em>

_Que estar junto a ti_

_Porque tengo el amor que me das_

_Porque tú tienes todo de mí_

_A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón_

_Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión_

_Cada lugar, cada rincón_

_Mi locura y mi razón_

_A partir de hoy te digo que te amo_

_Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño_

_Es para ti todo mi amor_

_Todo de mí, a partir de hoy_

* * *

><p>Su corazón latía desbocado cuando oyó que la llamaban. Sus cinco sentidos trabajaban como elfos al verla subir a recibir el diploma, ella lo miro. Sabía que como a él, su vista se nublo, y no había nadie más. Solo ellos. Solo sus ojos, su boca, sus cabellos como fuego, y esa aura alegre que ella siempre desprendía. Sentía ese olor dulzón que era su firma. Escucho como cada lágrima de felicidad caía y chocaba el suelo, pero el sentía el agua salada en su piel. Veía cada cosa que sus ojos veían, y solo la miraba ella. Y al ver sus labios curvarse, probo un poco de fresas.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A partir de hoy<em>

_Te acompañan mis latidos_

_Vas con mil en mis sentidos_

_Y es que sé que estoy contigo_

_Ya no hay nadie alrededor_

_Sólo estamos tú y yo_

* * *

><p>Él y ella. Hielo y el fuego que lo derrite. Oscuridad y la luz capaz de iluminarlo. La serpiente que la leona convirtió, le enseño a amar y a pensar que no hay límites. Y es que con ella no hay principio, y mucho menos final. Y donde su flor fuera, él la seguiría.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No hace falta más<em>

_Que estar junto a ti_

_Porque tengo el amor que me das_

_Porque tú tienes todo de mí_

_A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón_

_Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión_

_Cada lugar, cada rincón_

_Mi locura y mi razón_

_A partir de hoy te digo que te amo_

_Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño_

_Es para ti todo mi amor_

_Todo de mí, a partir de hoy_

* * *

><p>Todo había acabado y él se paró como un resorte, caminando hacia ella con gracia y desenvoltura, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios la persona menos confiada del mundo, y eso que sabía que eran la pareja que todos querrían ser. Aunque en realidad eran perfectos juntos, ya que sus imperfecciones no se notaban y todo los hacía uno. Pues para ella no existía su egocentrismo, ni su arrogancia, ni su altivez; Para él no existía su mal genio, o su sarcasmo, bastante hiriente, o su terquedad que podía hacer que su cabeza explotara, metafóricamente. Si es posible él amaba todo eso más que sus cosas buenas, bueno quizás no tanto cuando lo dirigía a él, pero así eran, y el rubio no necesitaba más.<p>

* * *

><p><em>El destino hizo un par casi perfecto<em>

_Nos queremos con errores, con virtudes, con temores_

_Nos amamos a pesar de los defectos_

* * *

><p>Llegó, hoy sería vivir o morir. Esos segundos valían oro, siempre estarían en su memoría. Estaban frente a frente, y también frente a toda la escuela. En una rodilla, tomo su mano y la beso, ella no parecía sorprendida, si podía brillaba más.<p>

-Te conozco desde hace años, para mí es como de siempre… - una pequeña lágrima escapo de sus ojos grises, y rió, ni siquiera había notado lo aguados que estaban. Ella rió con él.-Podría pensar en escribir cien libros solo de ti, y te juro jamás acabaría, por estas llena de sorpresas, y son esas las cosas que te hacen tan magnifica y especial. Tienes un genio de perros- ella le dio un pequeño golpe, arrodillándose frente a él, y rió otra vez al ver que bajo la túnica sus pies estaban descalzos.- Eres una completa y total lunática de primera, y me encanta decir que eres mi lunática, y quiero decirte que eso es lo que espero a partir de hoy… Porque soy tuyo, fui tuyo desde el principio, y seré tuyo hasta el final… Y si me lo permites, quiero que este conmigo hasta ese día- escucho como James Potter gritaba _'¡Pobre chico, no sabes lo que pides!' _y Albus añadía _"¡Scorpius huye mientras puedas!" _y su pelirroja saco su actitud favorita, cuando les hizo un gesto rudo con la mano, sin mirarlos.

-Lily mi Lunita lunática Potter, me harías es hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras casarte conmigo, aunque después me arrepienta, desee haber seguido los consejos, muy buen consejos, de mis futuros cuñados…

Ella río, y al parecer todos habían salido de su estado shock, aunque solo se oían en la lejanía. Solo eran ellos.

-¡Sí!- lo abrazo se separó un poco, y con la cabeza mirando al cielo grito. -¡Dios, sí! ¡Te amo, mi huroncito alvino!- escucho, también a la lejanía como su padre, Draco, soltaba un gritito. Rió otra vez.

-Y yo a ti, mi comadrejita en pote… - y la beso. El mejor beso que le había dado hasta hora, aunque la verdad no sabía, para el todos eran geniales y sus favoritos.

* * *

><p><em>A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón<em>

_Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión_

_Cada lugar, cada rincón_

_Mi locura y mi razón_

_A partir de hoy te digo que te amo_

_Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño_

_Es para ti todo mi amor_

_Todo de mí, a partir de hoy_

* * *

><p>-Te amo, Scorpius…<p>

-Yo te amo más, Lily…

Y todo el gran comedor estalló en aplausos, aunque para ellos nada de eso existía.

A partir de hoy, solo eran ellos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Espero les guste, no soy modesta, ¡pero a mi me encanto! Lo prometido es deuda..._

_¡Que Papito les cuide! :D_

**_Moonee»»»» Lilu'u»»»»»»_**


End file.
